fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica
The latest model of Veronica, version 2.0, has been completed and is ready for service! Or, at least, she is prepared for extensive testing out in society. Veronica is mostly assigned to the Williams' estates, where she cleans and prepares meals for the family. She was created by Glade's father, who is a widower. Veronica was meant to be a surrogate mother and replacement for his late wife. Story Present Day Veronica works hard across the estate, ensuring the Williams' family is secure, happy, and well-fed. There are times where her curiosity gets the best of her and she winds up wandering out into society, trying to fit in. Despite her assignments, keeping her curiosity in check has proven to be very difficult, the synth fox wanting desperately to experience the world. Personality Veronica's duties are to the Williams' family, and when she is around the estate, she is the sweetest and most helpful vixen one would ever meet. Outside of her assignments, Veronica is filled to the brim with curiosity, wanting to learn more about the world she was introduced to. When out in society, Veronica tends to behave inquisitively about almost everything. Her morality module has yet to be fully fleshed out, leading her to not be able to distinguish others' actions as right or wrong, let alone her own actions, thus she is very neutral. Thankfully, this does not mean she goes around eating or harming others for no reason, though she loves the feeling of her stomach being full, and has quite a large capacity too! Forte/Skills Veronica 2.0 is equipped with a plethora of skills and extensions that give the impression of a supervixen. Firstly, she has her small scouter which is clipped to the left side of her head. This scouter extends her vision, as she is able to jack into its sight wirelessly, and the scouter can also hack some terminals with relative ease. The synth fox is also capable of flight, thrusters kept inside slots in her back. These thrusters can also propel her forward with increased speed. Inside of her arms are multiple weapons: sharp blades, laser guns, machine guns, and each part of her arm, including her hand, are also equipped with their own thrusters. Veronica is particularly good at eating, her stomach acting as a jail cell because of her ability to keep stomach acids from being excreted. She has a high capacity, mainly so she can carry others around safely inside, and her belly button can be pressed to unveil who is inside by causing her belly to become transparent. Lastly, one of the vixen's most notable skills is extracting DNA and taking up the same form as another. This can be accomplished by swallowing someone, and they don't necessarily have to be digested, though that would certainly make the downloading process faster and make her copied image more accurate to the original. It is not a perfected function yet, as Veronica's eye color does not change, nor does her body type. Trivia *Veronica 1.0 was a very willing prey-type who would seek to be eaten by everybody. She was able to copy others' images in this prototype phase, but she could not do much else. *Veronica 2.0's hair color was suggested by a fan during an art stream. Gallery File:Veronicasketches.png|Sketches illustrating the synth's abilities, including her transparent stomach. File: Veronicapic.png|Model 1.0 Category:Female